


Jack/Barbossa - Ain't gon' play nice (Sparbossa)

by SpottyFox129



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, OTP Feels, Pirates, Slash, Sparbossa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyFox129/pseuds/SpottyFox129
Summary: Barbossa is hungry for Jack Sparrow but the frustrated captain is under a curse. Is it bad luck or good luck that Jack happened to be aboard the Pearl at the right place at the wrong time?Barbossa will have to fight his urges or avoid scaring Jack.18+Sexual contentlots of swearing!ye be warned!





	Jack/Barbossa - Ain't gon' play nice (Sparbossa)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before Jack and Hector talk about Jack sending Hector off on the island. When they were talking on the Black Pearl in the cabin. The fanfic ends when the scene in the movie begins. (Sorry if that's confusing!)

————————

"Ain't gon' play nice, watch out, you just might go under"

————————

Sailing towards Isla De Muerta, the Black Pearl roared through the waves from the raging sea. A storm was approaching but that was the least of the Captain's worries. Sitting in his cabin, staring face to face with Jack Sparrow, the man more tempting than Aztec gold.

He wished he could feel his body shaking at the temptation to fuck Jack, to kiss his lips and touch his body, but nothing...bloody nothing. He kept his stern gaze upon the young man as Jack searched the bowl on the table in front of him for the best apple just to taunt the captain more.

"So, Jaack, What be yer plan to escape this time? If ye want I could offer ye something more than treasure. Perhaps a little more...pleasurable?"

At the low hum of the red haired man's voice Jack dropped the apples he was holding in his hand, they rolled on the table but the two ignored them. Sparrow smiled up at his mutinous first mate. "Plan? You don't know me at all mate" Jack teased.

Finally picking a decent apple and rubbed it against his chest to clean it. "So it is true then? The curse? You look bloody awful mate" The young lad hinted with a grin just to get under the man's skin.

Hector groaned softly and tilted his head to the side. Disregarding Jack's words all together. "Ye seem distracted, Lad. Did ye not hear me offer?" Hissed the captain, clearly getting inpatient.

"Hm what? Oh yeah that offer... What 'bout the gold then?"

"Gold? What gold?" teased the older pirate with a smirk. He leaned in closer to the table to try and get closer to Jack, eyeing him carefully.

Jack lowered his head and calmly took a small bite of his apple. Noticing the way Hector's eyes lingered on Jack. "The cursed treasure mate, supposedly the ones to make you immortal. I want thoosse" groaned the younger man as a tease.

"Ye be wantin' the Aztec gold from Isla De Muerta? " he sounded surprised but didn't change his expression. "I think not, lad. 'Tis cursed indeed, a nasty curse, somethin' too powerful fer a young lad like yerself to be messin' with. " as he stared into Jack's dark brown eyes he searched in his heart and body to feel something, anything, he craved pleasure yet no one would satisfy, maybe Jack will be different?

"I am not a kid anymore Barbossa, an' I can see in front of me own eyes that this curse be a nasty one. I bet its a bitch on ya eh? Funny how things like this happen, deserved fortuity ain't it, luv? What do you want?..."

Hector Smirked mischievously. "I think ye know what I want, Jaack" Whispered the captain as he stood from his seat and walked over to Jack.

"I crave to satisfy the never ending lust I feel, I want to feel pleasure again. I want to be pleasured by the likes of ye. " Hector moved behind Jack's chair and placed his hands on his shoulders.

His dark eyes never left the older man, flinching as Barbossa got behind him. Jerking his head down and lowering the hand holding the apple. He hated when Hector did this. "And wha-what makes you think I... I can help then darlin'?" Jack's tone became nervous and unsteady.

"What makes ya think ye can't?" The captain muttered under his breath.

"Realized the whores weren't satfying enough or did you figure out that bit of the curse nobody told you about eh?" Jack stated, keeping a calm composure but inside he was scared.

Hector started to get frustrated by Jack's game he was playing, stalling for time. The captain didn't say a word in response, instead he reacted. He finally let go of his control and grabbed Jack pulling him out of his chair, pushing Jack towards the table and bending him forward on the table and kissing his neck roughly, letting his hands wander down Jack's body, ignoring the young man's attempt at trying to break away.

"Hector!" Jack cried as he struggled to break from his bitter touch, the man was losing his grip and the once self control he had was gone, this scared Jack realizing that this curse wasn't just an excuse, it changed the man he once knew and loved.

Jack kicked Barbossa's knee roughly and scrambled to get on top of the table, the only place he could seek his escape.

Hector didn't feel the pain from Jack's kick but he noticed his knee bent backwards slightly, pulling his weight down but not enough to stop him. He immediately stood strong once again and pushed himself closer to Jack, pinning him against the table more to insure he doesn't escape, also placing his hands on the table above Jack's shoulders to keep him from fleeing. " stop fighting me, Jack. " growled the older man.

Grunting softly after being pinned down yet again, pulling his hands towards his face to avoid hitting his head on the table. Jack growled back with more aggression to intimidate the captain. But compared in size Hector was far more menace. "Hector!!" The young lad shouted louder with a deep growl in his tone. Panting heavily as he wiggled to try and break free from the older man's intense grip, hating the way he touched him. Pulling his head up, hitting Barbossa's head with his own, this attempt was poor as Jack immediately fell back on the table from the pressure and kickback, screaming.

Hector pulled his head back from the force of the young man's head, but he didn't make a sound, having no feeling from the pain. It only made him more agitated, which made him impatient. He took off The young man's jacket to get one less thing out of his way.

The older man ran his hands from Jack's shoulders down to his waist and started kissing his neck and roughly thrusted his hips only to tease Jack and see if he could feel any pleasure for himself, but still nothing.

Jack pushed himself onto the table to get away from the pressure of Hector pushing down on him, trying to escape his kiss. The older man earned a soft moan from the lad as he teased. The young captain squeezed the apple that was still in his hand, digging his nails into the fruit.

He took a hold of Barbossa's belt and started to pull on it, hoping to pull Barbossa away from himself. "Fuck, Hector!" Jack snarled.

Ignoring every attempt Jack made to escape, Hector stayed strong and kept the young man still. The young man's voice echoed through the room, filling Hector's ears, the concern and fear in his voice made something snap in the older man. Opening his eyes and pulling away from Jack, backing away from him and hitting the wall behind him. "Leave....GO!" Shouted the man to send the boy away from temptation, he didn't mean to scare him.

As soon as the captain released Jack, he immediately scrambled to get around a chair and placed his hands on the back of it, hiding behind it a little further from Hector. He peered on the other side as he did a quick switch from side to side, dark eyes locked on Hector. Getting startled at the older man's raised voice.

Not sure if he should flee, but instead, the younger man gave a smirk, quickly changing the expression on his features, his gold teeth reflecting in the candle light.

"It's a thief, luv in't it" purred Sparrow. Taking pleasure in his first mate's suffering. "I almost feel sorry for you" Taunted Jack while stepping away from the chair, swaying his body for balance and a tease, making his way closer to Hector.

Watching the lad carefully, he didn't know how to react to Jack's behaviour. "You have no idea, Jaack" snarled the older man. "Ye know nothing of suffering, its fucking hell." He stayed against the wall, trying to avoid Jack's tease.

"Actually I do, because as I recall you left me on an island with nothin' but me good name and a pistol. Luckily, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and you can't rid me that easily mate" Jack sauntered to the wall beside Barbossa and rested his side against it, looking at the captain lovingly with a taunting smirk.

Hector looked down at the ground, avoiding Jack's loving gaze knowing it's only a tease. "'Tis not the same and ye know it...why are ya still here? I told ye to go."

"I'm curious as of how far you're willing to go, you demonstrated control way back when. I was wanting to know if you had a breakin' point darlin"

" and...are ye satisfied?" Hector snarled. "J-just get out of me sight" that was a warning to the young man, Hector didn't know how much more he could be pushed.

Jack chuckled softly and ran his hand along Hector's jawline, getting too close. "Are you satisfied Hector?"

Hector raised his head up and growled at the boy. "I've told ye before, lad. No pleasurable company is satisfying. " he stepped to the side to break the man from his touch, but Jack just stepped closer to him which made Hector more angry.

"Don't push me, Jack...'tis be yer final warning"

Jack smirked that devilish grin and blinked slowly to keep the man locked on his eyes, stepping even closer and placing a hand on the red haired man's waist, getting pleasure from the captain's suffering. "I'm intrigued luv" purred the boy seductively.

Jack had finally pushed Hector too far, without thinking he reacted and placed his hands in Jack's chest, pushing him away from Hector and against the wall Hector was resting on. He locked eyes with Jack and moved one of his hands towards Jack's throat, slowly putting pressure on him.

"You don't understand, boy! I feel like a monster, every waking hour is torture yet ye think it's fun to taunt me?!" Hector Shouted, putting more pressure on Jack's throat.

The young lad whimpered in shock once he felt rough hands grab him on his chest and force him against the wall, shutting his eyes for a moment only to open them and gaze into Hector's cold blue eyes. Gagging for breath and probably acting more frantic then he needed to. Placing each of his hands on Hector's wrists to try and break him free from the boy.

Standing on his tiptoes to break away from the older man's grip, punching his hands but nothing was working. Jack finally screamed to try and snap Hector out of his state, this time Jack was scared. His eyes widened, filled with fear.

His rage got the best of him, not caring that he is frightening Jack he put more pressure on him, ignoring his screams and gags. His once kind eyes filled with rage and anger, his body shock not being able to control his frustration, the only thing he could feel at this moment. He stepped closer to Jack to make sure he doesn't escape.

"T...this isn't you Hector!"

Those words seemed to snap some sense into the older man, he loosened his grip on Jack's throat, letting go completely and backing away from him without saying a word.

Jack stayed against the wall, eyes locked on his ex-lover. Breathing heavily but he tried to keep calm, he could feel his body shaking slightly. Sparrow lowered his gaze, resting his head back against the wall . "If you killed me, you would've regretted it mate. N' the Hector I know doesn't kill for no apparent reason" Jack swayed his head to the side and flashed him a grin.

"If ye keep pushing me I just might have a reason" snarled the older man as he backed up to the table to rest his back on it. "I should just put ya in the brig..I think we're done here. "

Jack rapidly shook his head and flung his arms about. "No no, what about that accord instead?" Huffed the younger man, pushing himself off the wall and wandered about the table, eyeing the captain.

Sighing softly and looking down to the ground to avoid Jack's gaze he pulled one of the chairs out and sat down and tilted his head to the side as a smirk appeared on his face. "What accord would ya be talkin' about?"

Jack walked around the table until he stood across from Hector, putting his apple back in the bowl, already eying his next pick. His gaze met the other man's as he flicked his head and gave a half smirk. "How's this eh? Beach vacation, the Pearl mine and you, not the captain" Sparrow replied with some cheek and a smile.

Barbossa gave a grin to conceal his anger to the other man's riddle, knowing exactly what he was leading on. "So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with nothin' but a name when your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" forcing a fake chuckle with a half smirk, locking eyes on the younger man. 

 

\--------------------

 

Thanks for reading mates! please check out our other works ^^


End file.
